idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazy Arcanist
OVERVIEW The goal of the build is to stack all your accumulated spells and to burst with the highest possible void mana all while stacking Persistent JMS casts as fast as possible while being as lazy as possible! This is ideal for any range you can make it work, but estimating minimum of 600 atts for truly effective action. Mysts: e175-e240? Atts are the limiter, not mysts, if you can att up for the 535 needed here before e175 I bow to you Credit to Lockeslylcrit for finding the new low end. Need feedback on the high end, but I personally am losing steam around e240 With a little tweaking and ignoring the T2 pets you can run this with ONLY the 200 SC and WIS and the core of the build will still operate (low end might actually be lower) Atts 200 Spellcraft 200 Wisdom (YUP you heard me!!!) 40 Patience (optional for Risen Giant) 60 Insight 50 Intelligence 25 Empathy the rest use for your best incantation and evocation gear (Empower set is good) or highest enchants (I know its like 5 points but its better than a kick in the head) Pets which can used: Arcanaworg, Archivist, Hungerer, Risen Giant, Voidterror Step 1: Build-up The Setup: Length of Phase: 2h-1day (higher myst may need a little longer than 2h) Pet in order of effectiveness. (always will be) Archivist > Risen Giant > Worg Spells Alternate (for building up stacks of Accumulated spells) Gameplay: Pick a pet below, any pet, the longer you stick with one the better. Archivist is optimal unless you are missing him. Risen Giant if you want to stack some shards too (achieves are nice). At the end of the day if all you have is Worg he will get the job done better than the t1 counterparts of the fore-mentioned. : This makes some sense. Big boost to spells cast based on evok boost (1JMS projectile is 1 Magic Missile cast even if not on the bar) boosting one of your spells and your character ability. the small profit is nice too. I have found empower gear is especially helpful here. Needs to idle : Yeah, you gotta read the fine print, but he gives shards on click. So does SOC, and it appears to be multiplicative!!!!!! (please correct me if wrong). Manabeast does some clicking, so does Primal Elemental. JMS loves spell shards. and Reckless autocast likes getting them frequently(its one more collection/sec) No synergy is putting it below archivist in the current setup, however it will still make fast progression. Idle the game for a while. Might actually be the better option if you have terrible incant/evok gear. : This is a little more obvious. it generates shards/sec as well, but only when its ability is active making it half as effective as say risen giant. Idle the game for a while Common to all: Buy all available Sources, upgrades, etc. The game needs to be on and idling If you are actively paying attention to the game you can swap AI for ROP after about Xe7 casts and swap RoP for Radiant Pools at Xe7 casts as well (build up one at a time vs all at once slightly faster) Avoiding Giant will save the 40 patience (but you might put them back there anyways for the 3%idle bonus/pt) If you are going to do ''' to max sources, do it now at the end of the build up. it always will help to get additional arcanasprings''' Manual cast AI once at the end of the build up phase to ensure that you are actually getting the bonus. Getting bored? Go on an expedition, level that up! Step 2: Kamehameeeeee...... Length of Phase:3-10 minutes. Can be as long as you want but once you hit soft-cap for void mana the only benefit is the number of entities increasing your level. Extending this phase will not break your build-up. PET: Spells: Swap Greater Elemental for Void Lure Real simple concept here, max that void mana. if you want to go nuts on the void mana entities the best 2 spells to swap out for Void Lure and Void Automaton would be both elementals. You can idle here in that state and level hero via entities. If doing short runs and the voidfiend is taking too long to level up, you can swap out the smallest elemental for Void Lure and manual collect the void entities. level 100 in a minute is easy enough. then swap to Voidterror for more Void Mana If you have Legacy and good Nethershell set you can equip them now. and remove them when you swap pet next. Step 3: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Length of phase: Short As long as the void mana lasts. Arcanists needs void mana like pirates need wenches and mead. losing going from e16-e14 is enough to end it for me. PET: > Hungerer is raw power and fast leveling, slight drawback of eating sources. It's T1 (Devourer) will topple any other T2 in production (Active) Archivist is just good for Arcanist no matter what.(incant duration+ evok power+ small profit=Arcanist<3) Bonus is no losing sources (more inactive, less profit than Devourer) Spells: With Hungerer: Keep up your sources, this is not going to be an idle run. This is the part of the run that is the most work. getting to hungerer from devourer should be simple and fast. Pet gear (falcon set is wonderful even at common) will make the devourer phase shorter (sometimes you wont even make idle mode before swapping up) so you can capitalize on that void mana with bigger gains from Hungerer. Keep pet gear on until idle mode kicks in, then swap with hotkey to Empower set. With Archivist: JMS is the bread and butter, you can let this run for a LONG(almost 10 minutes) time and still be moving forward.Getting through interrogator will cause a drop in Void mana, combat this by putting up 6 spells that have a duration on reckless with pet gear , and then swap to Archivist. When in Archivist keep pet gear on until idle mode kicks in then swap with hotkey to Empower set. Final tips Bear in mind that you can with ANY variation you can go back to step 2 and jump back into step 3 when vm is back up to extend the burst. You can also at any time go back to Step 1 and build up more (1 day seems to be the effective limit) All of this was tested with less than legendary gear and matching myst at e220 after 2 hours of build up Attributes will limit progression early on, and your gear choices. Gear requiring high sc and wis will obviously be available, but anything with a high INT, INS,MAS,PAT,or EMP requirement will not be easy to equip. Attributes for WIS and SC take priority over T2 pets which take priority over gear. Finally, lets make an Arcanist guide that's worth being on the Arcanist page. Give feedback (and anyone good with wiki-fu please feel free to add in the images and templates where applicable) So far so good all! Credits: Atherisx (framework, base idea) Lockeslylcrit (images, templates, clarification constructive feedback) Naeblis495 (constructive feedback and testing) Spazou (Constructive feedback) Updates + Reasoning/MATH this is the funny mathy section where I explain why my new update actually is sensible (Warning, not a mathematician, if anyone can better articulate wtf is actually happening please do) Removed construct option from burst, loses steam too fast + too hard to get to t2 before VM loss is too big LB in build up replaced with Greater elemental, on testing gets another 25% casts/time 1e6 in 5 minutes vs 7 minutes on AI Build up best pet was RG, now archivist? Finding RG is clicking and giving e8/e9 shards on its click GREAT! but this build isnt stacking SHARDS, its stacking CASTS. INCOMING LONG-WINDED EXPLANATION: - JMS gives casts on another spell in bar based on persistent casts(o) +1 cast on itself + its persistant(i)+ magic missile=#of projectiles(lets call this variable p)JMS has assuming 100 projectiles when i do the calculation, and 100 casts on other, AND it costs 5e3, or if you have 7 charges 3.5e4 to fill it, reckless empties it every couple of frames or so until its empty.With each autoclick colection you are getting....wow about 4e5-5e5. 15+15(mana beast and elemental)=30 (this in the math is c) + you have it flowing to JMS AND Lightning bolt with lb pouring into jms. lb gives you enough, but only 1 jms cast per lb cast because its happening in the same rhythm (1 reckless per reckless) netting only maybe an additional 6/7 casts of JMS/stack of LB casts. Remove LB, add Greater elemental, you have a simpler calculation. 15+15+10=40 40 is 33% bigger 33% more clicks, 33%more collections/sec so lb was giving 6-7casts of jms because of the reckless rythm (only kicks in if charges run out) and working with LB/fighting LB for shards. NOW you have the more clicks. and you get many seconds of reckless casts (no 1 second intervals for reckless to kick in because you didn't hit 0 charges)the occasional hiccup does occurr but i am getting about 25% more casts MATH estimates:(F=MAx spell stacks) (Was C=30(/5 for collection/s Spells eating shards)) (S=2)(t=time in seconds) Total Casts=i+t2F(p+o+1)(((C/5)/S)(F)) =1.7e7 assuming shards dont run out, but because of the collection interval of only 3/sec for JMS, it really doesnt always happen, and its random when in the second it happens. lets put in numbers: i=1 000 000 F=7 C=30 t=300 p=100 o=100 S=2 When solved gives me: 1.7e7 NEW: i 1 000 000 C=40 (Add greater elemental) S=1 (No LB p=200 (Archivist) slightly exaggerated for simplicity usually is more like 140-160 if original was 100 o=125 (Archivist) accurate representation of increase. F=7 T=300 1 000 000 + 300(7(200+1+125)(40/5/1)7 = 3.8e7 casts (because bad computers preform badly it in reality is only like 3e7 but still its more) Category:Guide